


Estel's Pain

by Sivan325



Series: Elrond & Estel [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe, Angst, Elrond & Estel Series, Emotional, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tissue?, only a little.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins poke Estel, plus they mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estel's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pookums1971  
> Disclaimer: Not mine never was.
> 
> Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100
> 
> Note2: Estel’s age is 4, only a little boy. The twins are older.

_Prompt # 57: Pain_

\--

 

 **Imladris**

The Lord of Imladris watched his sons.

Elladan and Elrohir ran around the human boy, as he giggled and laughed.

“Come on, Estel…” Elladan smirked over the human, while his twin poked him over and over.

“Stop… please…” Estel begged, as he lowered his head underneath the green grass, not wanting to see them.

“Where is your mother, little boy? Has she left you alone?” Elrohir snapped to the boy.

Estel could feel tears burning in his eyes, and he cried quietly, wondering why his mother left him alone with elves that did not love him.

"You are alone… did your mother did not love you enough to keep you?" Elladan smirked, and then he slapped the boy showing no remorse at all.

”Stop…” Estel asked again, but it seemed pointless.

“Why should we?” Elrohir snapped.

Estel swallowed, and then he lifted his head, he turned looking for Lord Elrond.

He saw the lord cruelly smiling at him. Estel ran to the forest, seeking their shadow and comfort, away from the elves. And yet he still wondered why his mother left him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where did he go? What did you tell him?” Elrond asked the twins. The boy was their responsibility.

The twins feinted an innocent look, and walked back over to the palace giggling.

“Oh… Estel…” Elrond mumbled to himself, hoping that the boy was all right.

"ESTEL!" Elrond called in fear, not knowing why Estel ran.

"Where are you?" Elrond called, as he continued walking.

Then he heard a whimper, a soft whimper.

Elrond followed the noise, and when he finally caught sight of the boy's face, it tore at his heart. Why had he not saved him from the twins' harsh words? He knew how mean they were; even to Glorfindel as he came back from Lothlórien, and the twins are the reason that he had gone in the first place.

He will have to make them see sense how their words hurt. Yes, he would give them a taste of their own medicine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Estel leaned on tree trunk, curled in on himself, as he cried for the family that abandoned him with these elves.

"Mother…" Estel cried, as his hands reached for her, but the tears had marred his vision, for she was not there.

He moved his hands to touch her cheek, but instead he got nothing.

"Mother… come back…" Estel called in agony.

Elrond followed the noise to find the boy crying, but his actions, something about his actions filled him with worry.

"Estel?" Elrond asked worried.

"Stay away from me elf!" Estel yelled, his eyes devoid of emotion, as he continued to cry.

"I can not to do that my child…" Elrond started to say, only to be cut off by the boy.

"You are not my mother… stay away from me…" Estel hissed, the pain sending fresh tears down his face.

“I can not do that Estel…” Elrond pleaded with him, and walked towards the boy, trying to comfort him.

Estel tried to move away from the elf’s touch, but did not succeed as the elf took him for a deep hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Estel did cry on his shoulder, as he seeked the warmth of love, if only to defeat the pain in his head, and in his heart; to push the hurtful words that those elves said to him away.

He felt so alone.

And yet with Elrond’s hug, he suddenly felt another emotion from the older elf. Did he really care for him? Did he love him?

Everything seemed better now, but he would back to the house, and he knew that the twins would continue what they started.

“Estel… stop crying my child…” Elrond comforted, as he moved his hand to rub Estel’s back.

“Come Estel… you must be hungry… come with me Estel…” Elrond softly said, as he took Estel in his hands, making sure that he would not fall.

“No… they mean…” Estel cried.

“Who… the twins?” Elrond asked, and the boy nodded at him, as he continued to cry on his shoulders.

“Do not worry my child. I will not let them to hurt you, nor say those words€¦ come you are safe with me.” Elrond assured him, as he stared into the boy’s eyes, letting him know that he was not going to abandon him alone with the twins.

“No… do not leave me with them… they hate me…” Estel cried.

“No they do not…”

“But why are they acting that way?” Estel asked, through the falling tears.

Elrond moved his hand to wipe the tears, and then he answered, ”They are jealous…“

“Jealous of what?” Estel asked, his voice was shaking.

“Afraid of you, taking their love, my love from them.” Elrond explained, hoping that Estel would understand.


End file.
